Karry Me Home
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Leonidus finds more than one reason to console his captain after the loss of his wife. However, his means may also have hidden intentions of taking advantage of his friend as well. Using the idea of ownership isn't something knew for Leonidus. MXM. Slight N/C?(At first.)Meet the Spartan characters, 300 personalities though. 300/Meet the Spartans! Unknown Loss


Title: Karry Me Home

Pairing: Leonidus X The Captain(Artemis)

Chapter: One Shot?

Category: 300 (Though I was really thinking of the cast and crew of the spoof movie Meet the Spartans).

Rating: R (Adult content)

Summary: Leonidus finds more than one reason to console his captain after the loss of his wife. However, his means may also have hidden intentions of taking advantage of his friend as well. Using the idea of ownership isn't something knew for Leonidus. MXM. SlightN/C?(At first.)Meet the Spartan characters, 300 personalities though.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All ownership belongs to the creators of 300 as well as from the movie parody Meet the Spartans. I do not make any profit from this story, however, I do receive 'fantokes,' which would not matter to anyone else but myself.

Warning: Male to Male contact. Manipulation, advantage. Dom/Sub. Nonmajor character death. Sex, poetic undertones. Bad grammar to re-create the idea of character images and dialogue. Pre-Spartan vs. Persian war.

Other: Requested _Unknown loss_ (Thank you again for your request, and hope that you enjoy this story. Thank you again for telling me that Artemis was more than likely the name of The Captain from 300 and Meet the Spartans.

* * *

To: _Unknown Loss_

"My dearest King, you have asked to see me? What is it? What ails you?" The captain's hair was disheveled, his chin covered in a thick stubble of hair. There was redness to his eyes, and Leonidus was positive that the bags under the other's eyes were due from long nights crying and sleepless aches.

"I understand you're in a hard situation right now." King Leonidus turned and lightly gestured for Artemis to follow after him, their walk steadily bringing them towards one of Leonidus' personal gardens. The light of day was leaking weakly over the Spartan Empire, and Leonidus could hear the heavy dragging feet of his most trusted captain following steadily.

"My King, I understand I am…Lacking right now in my duties, yet I don't think that I could care less for my own son, Astinos. He is a brave boy, and he can live without a mother…" The voice was wary and there was a stressed tone within his body. Leonidus did not have to turn in order to hear the slight anger in the other's voice. He would have to be careful not to harm his most trusted friend's feelings.

"Allow my wife and son some time with your boy. It will help you in more ways than one…" Leonidus moved slower through the protruding columns, large wooden doors sectioning off a small coliseum that was set in the back. Continuing on, Leonidus was aware of his captain's slow pace, as if the man were reluctant to follow him. "Do not ail me for what I've done. When I ordered it, I did it with you in mind." His voice was hard, and he forced himself to turn towards Artemis, wanting to see the look that consumed the other's face.

"You took my son!" The man's voice was hard, and there was a burning in his eyes that forced even Leonidus to feel worry within his bones. "What man, with loss of his partner, would feel not hurt when his last memento of that glorious being is taken from him?" His eyes seemed to burn, though they did not fill with tears. Leonidus could tell that much from his friend's heart. This man that stood before him, chin up and arms clenched tightly with defense had passed the point of tears.

"You've wept long enough Captain…" Leonidus' voice was low, and he could not bring his eyes up to look at the other. "And for everything that I want to say…There is but one thing that touches my tongue in the most foulest of ways. If there were a darker utterance of what I've come to understand about my true self…You would for sure no longer be my most trusted friend." He turned back to the wooden doors. "Please, do not let me see you in such a state anymore Artemis…For you know not what it does to me."

"My King. If there was ever a fear for my state…The proper heir to my position would be-"

"Denied to anyone but you." Leonidus hissed out bitterly, his eyes sharp and suddenly piercing as he spun around to face his captain. When the other man took a step back and obediently bowed his head, there seemed to be a thick air sprouting around the two. Leonidus turned once more and threw open the doors, entering the smaller room and demanding back to the other man, "Follow."

Shocked by his own tone, Leonidus tried to consume a deep breath, allowing it to lowly slip past his lips in order to relax more. He heard the doors behind them slide shut, and was pleased with not having to give a command for the action. He smiled, knowing that his old friend could read his body well. "My King…What is this about?" The other's voice was slightly sharp, but there was gentleness to it. "You speak oddly with me…I have not yet come to understand why my morning is so-"

"For many reasons that you wouldn't understand." Leonidus said, his eyes turning to slits as he looked at the dimming rays of afternoon sun leaking through the ceiling of the coliseum. "My captain…" Leonidus drew a heavy breath, and bite back his anger. "You must stop morning your wife. She would not be pleased with your current state…" Leonidus could hear soft steps approaching him from behind.

"I thought my heart was a heavy one…But alas, I have not even been able to see the pain that you carry. What kind of captain and friend am I, if I cannot even see my King's…My friend's own pain…" Artemis' voice had come out softly, and Leonidus felt his skin tingle and his blood rise with heat. He had been mistaken to bring the other man to such a secluded place. His own urges to touch the other were nearly overwhelming.

"You'd be better to ignore it. You are a good friend, and it is not me that you should worry about…" Leonidus turned, his friend's body two feet away from him, standing with a strong stance and weak arms. The other man looked vulnerable, yet desperately trying to keep himself going and looking strong. Leonidus saw that pain wince over the other's eyes as the silence carried on.

"I've endured the loss of my wife…The temporary disappearance of my own son…Do not ask me to withdraw from the comfort of my King, or the love of my friend." His words were desperately sorrow-filled, and Leonidus felt his pose change to that of defensive.

"You speak of love?" He asked out, his eyes once more narrowed. "Love is what's made my state. It's what's corrupted my heart, and my mind. It's what may have been the start of illness within your wife's supple body…" He withdrew himself, watching as Artemis' eyes widened, his brows furrowing with frustration.

"What are you talking about my King?" The other's voice was faint, as if he were on the verge of a dream.  
"You make me talk too much." Leonidus responded with, his fingertips curling into a fist in order to keep himself from trembling. "A mistake that I've not wanted to say, and yet I stand before you screaming it. It's my own guilty conscious coming back at me. Artemis…My captain…I'm sorry." He leaned forward, and with the man's current state of stunned confusion, Leonidus easily captured the man's shoulders and pressed themselves together, their lips clashing into one form. Leonidus felt a small tug against the other's body, as if he were trying to pull away.

When the other had finally managed to pull away, Leonidus watched him lean against the sturdy wall behind himself. He gasped, his lips wet with saliva from Leonidus' own mouth. The King watched the other's confused face, his body shivering with worry as he said nothing. His eyes hungrily looked over the other, "You'd better leave my sight if you don't want-"

"My King…You've never…Kissed me in such a way. As my wife-"

"If you continue to speak about her, I will make one promise to you Artemis, you'll soon regret it." Leonidus' voice was sharp, and his posture turned dangerous. He moved forward, as if attempting to pounce on the other man again.

As he took a step forward though, he watched as Artemis flinched slightly, bringing his arms up to his chest in order to keep Leonidus from approaching. "My King…I do not mean to offend you…I- What are you doing?" He asked, his voice tired, slightly worried as if he wasn't sure of what to say to the other.

"I thought that once you got a partner…then once you had a son, my feelings for you would change…I have never been so wrong. They've amplified, and I thought that it was impure of me to think of you in such ways"

"King Leonidus…." There was sadness within the captain's eyes, and Leonidus shifted slightly. "I do not understand what you're trying to do…" His eyes looked down, and Leonidus saw a flash of something skim through his eyes.

"Then I'll show you." His voice was hard, and he threw himself into the other. He had already made one mistake, why not make a few more. His teeth gritted slightly and he made sure to press his hands tightly around Artemis' wrists, locking them against the wall. He felt Artemis' body tighten, the man leaning his hips upwards in order to try and push Leonidus off of himself. Leonidus deepened his presence by thrusting into Artemis, his legs pressing into the others.

"King Leonidus!" Artemis' voice was slightly taken back, as if he were unsure of what he should do.

Leonidus pulled up, pushing his lips into Artemis' again. He slid his tongue over the swollen lips, making sure to draw the upper lip between his teeth in order to suck on it. He tugged at the soft lip, Artemis' form shivering under his body. Leonidus smiled, feeling his captain buck up against his firm body. Although Artemis was taller, Leonidus could tell the other was holding back using force. Biting down harder, Leonidus could taste blood.

A second later, a hiss from the other man was the only indication Leonidus received before the other man forcibly thrust his hips forward in order to knock Leonidus off of him. Falling back, Leonidus was knocked off balance, making sure to keep one eye on the other man. He watched as Artemis breathed heavily, shaking slightly as if not sure of what he had just done. "Are you alright?" Artemis managed to gasp out, taking a step forward.

Leonidus felt his skin crawl and his blood boil. The sight of his friend shivering and worried made him eager to take advantage of the other. So badly did Leonidus want to control and savor that body. He wanted his friend to know the true feelings that he harbored for him. His fists clenched tightly as he moved to stand in front of him again, "You should have left…"

"Not when you are acting so oddly." Artemis stated, as if there was a new meaning being brought to the situation.

"If you knew why-"

"It is because of me? Something that I've done to you…" Artemis said, his voice soft, his body leaning forwards slightly in a sort of sluggish manner.

Leonidus watched him, waiting for the man to kneel down on the floor. "Something you've done?" He asked out, his voice shadowed by something that may have been guilt.

"Yes…These actions…The way you are being…This is not you, it is not my friend, nor my King." Artemis made a move to stand fully up, his eyes locking with Leonidus' "If these needs and actions are being caused by myself, then I will be the one to make sure that they do not occur." The tone the other man's voice held was enough to make Leonidus shake.

His mind whirled with confusion as he thought about what his captain's words could possibly mean. "What are you saying?" His blood was rushing throughout his body. Perhaps he had truly been too deliberate with his actions.

"I will leave, My King." His voice was low, and Leonidus watched as the man slowly moved to take a knee onto the ground. "I beg you…Forgive me…I know that even though I have caused you so much turmoil as of late, I do have one last request to make of you…" He crossed his arm over his chest, his fingertips splayed out over his left breast muscle. "Allow my only son to come with me. I cannot bare to leave my home, my departed wife and my most oldest friend and King without leaving my true self…but please do not also ask me to separate with my son." His voice was harsh, and Leonidus could barely comprehend what the other man was asking of him.

"You ask to leave your kingdom? Your duty as MY Captain!" His voice was hard, "To leave my side, your King?" He growled out, feeling the taste of worried anger consume him.

"I do not-"

"And if I were to keep your son, you would stay? You would not stay if other actions I took kept you from leaving…but for your son." Leonidus whispered out, his eyes turning dimly. "I must have fooled myself for thinking you were so loyal to me." He saw the fire in the captain's eyes, and there was a cold surge that surrounded him suddenly.

Keeping his place on the ground, Artemis looked up, "My King. You mistake my want to leave for my own selfish benefits…For it is you that I would-"

Leonidus raised his hand, frowning while looking away in displeasure. Deep down, something corrupted him and twisted. He knew Artemis was in a vulnerable state. Such a state that the man would risk exile in order to correct everything. Leonidus threw his hand down, moving to take a step closer to Artemis. "You speak out of line, my captain." His last words were spoken with a thickness, something close to cunning coating his voice. When he saw that Artemis was close to interrupting him, he held out his hand again. "Treason…" There was a flash of guilt and worry that spilled through Artemis' eyes as he looked up at Leonidus. The King felt a shiver run up his spine. There was a wanting desire within his body, and it caused him to grow harder.

"King! I would never dream of it! I would do anything that you ask of me! My love for you, it runs deeply-"

"Once more, you speak of love…" Leonidus felt his cock tighten when he saw a small amount of saliva glisten over Artemis' lips. "What about devotion? You want to leave, yet where is the true devotion that you say you have to me?" Leonidus allowed for his arms to cross. "You say you will do anything?"

"My King…You are in every living breathe of Sparta…I would die for you." Artemis said, smiling faintly, his eyes still red.

"I do not wish you dead though, Artemis. You are too much a part of me…" Leonidus moved his hands to his belt strap. Slowly, he began to remove it, making sure it was loose enough so that he could stick his hand into the thick fabric to withdraw his organ.

"Wh-" Artemis looked at Leonidus' hands, watching as the man withdrew himself. Instantly, the captain made to back up, but seemed to force himself into his kneeling position. He gripped his knee with one hand, while the other balled against the pavement of the coliseum floor. "My King?" His voice was low.

"You say you'll do anything to show me that you are still loyal. I've time again to prove that loyalty with battles that you and I have fought in…However, love…Love comes with a different price. If you did not understand before, I am sure you will know after this…" He rolled his thumb over his leaking tip and shoved it forward. "This is the type of love I hold for you, My Captain."

"But…This act, is that of what a man and woman must perform." Artemis said, locking eyes with Leonidus, a worried, angry tone coming over his voice.

"Do not act like you believe that…You know as well as I do of how two men may share an act-"

"But, your wife. I would never betray my own, but as for you, King Leonidus…" Artemis gazed up, his eyes filling with coldness.

"If hell is going to take me for this, then so shall be my punishment. As for you though, you will not bare that mark." Leonidus was referring to the loss of his Captain's wife. However, he refused to mention her with his previous state. Holding himself, he prayed that Artemis would not blame himself for helping in his King's decent into oblivion.

"My King…You will not be alone." He saw a sharpness suddenly strain over the other man's body, and without a second utterance of words, he parted his lips and hesitantly brought his head forward. He engulfed Leonidus' shaft, making sure his teeth did not skim the tender skin of his King's cock. Leonidus rolled his head back, his free hand gripping onto Artemis' head in order to grab a fist full of hair. He tried hard to see his friend as his own personal lover, yet he was overcome with the sharp eyes of his devoted friend and loyal captain.

Leonidus felt the tip of his cock being swollen with the help of a feverently sucking mouth. A tongue lulled over his shaft's tip for a second, but it was enough to cause his body to twist forward, trying to receive more of that amazing feeling. He gasped out when Artemis moved a hand to press against his clothed ball sack. The pressure drew a pleasured gasp from Leonidus, and he thought of his wife for a mere second. Yet for that mere second that he thought of her, he could only compare her with the lacking actions she used, compared to that of Artemis' current ones. "Artemis…" Leonidus whispered out, feeling his stomach tighten with the urge for release. He growled to himself, biting his tongue in order to relieve some of the tension. "Enough." He hissed, drawing Artemis off of himself with a pull on his hair.

There was a smacking sound from Artemis' lips as he released Leonidus' cock. He looked up, his lips parted and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and warmth. "Is…it not…good?" His heavy breath asked out. His eyes were large, and Leonidus couldn't help but once again shiver at the sight of the captain's disheveled state.

"I want more from you." Leonidus said his voice hard. He stroked his cock and knelt down next to Artemis. The man was wiping the saliva and fluids from his face when he saw Leonidus get onto his level. The man watched as Artemis seemed to understand what he was getting at.

"I- don't think I can do it…I've never-"

"I will do it…And I will make sure you enjoy it, My Captain." The look of pure lust drifted throughout his eyes, and as he saw Artemis flinch with worry, he ran his hand against the exposed chest in front of himself, it heaving with nervous intent. "You must relax my friend." Leonidus said in a calmed tone, nearly incapable of keeping his hungry grin from his face.

"I-" Artemis' skin tingled as Leonidus began to trail his hand down lower, making movements to loosen Artemis' belt so that the other man would be exposed as well.

When the removal of pants revealed an erect cock, Leonidus felt his smile creep onto his face. "You have been hiding yourself well…" He used a free hand to lift Artemis' face up so that he could see the shamed expression covering his features. "You enjoy this more than you let on. Yet I should not be surprised for the way that you were sucking on me." Leonidus smiled and chuckled when he saw Artemis' blush deepen even more.

"You are a great King." The man muttered out, as if it would make up for all of his previous remarks and shyness.

"And there is no better Captain." Leonidus pushed gently against Artemis' chest, making the man loose his balance and fall backwards. There was a small grunt from the other man, but he did not refuse the position. Leonidus pulled his legs out, making sure to completely get rid of the fabric that securely kept Artemis' legs together. There was a small effort to it though, and Leonidus found himself tossing the article of clothing across the room once he fully removed it.

He spread out the other's knees, taking note of how Artemis leaned forwards in order to cup his groin as if trying to hide it. Laughing, Leonidus gave a rather pleased smirk. "Do not hide yourself from me."

"It is shameful, sir." Artemis said with a small blush over his cheeks.

"Perhaps, but as your King, I want to see everything there is. Do not deny me of it." Leonidus licked his lips as he saw Artemis reluctantly look away and remove his hand.

Before the other could make another action, Leonidus drew the pulsing tip into his mouth, lightly sucking at the tip. For so long, he had imagined himself pleasing and teasing the other. He rolled his tongue over the tip and felt the salty liquid against his palate. He hummed as if pleased, forcing more of the other's cock into his mouth. When he heard the panted breaths from the other man start to hitch, Leonidus removed himself from the shaft and looked up. His sight beheld Artemis' blushing face, his eyes tightly closed, his lips parted, and his brows strewn tightly together. There was a captivating display before him, and Leonidus felt another powerful vibration take him over. He smiled as he saw the sight of clenching, shivering muscles begin to strain with unspoken need…The way his red cap snugly wrapped around a shoulder with a tender caress, illuminated against that stark tanned skin and glistening hair. Leonidus moved his hand up, pointing a finger dangerously close to Artemis' lips, "Suck, and make sure to coat them well captain." His voice was deep, and Leonidus almost growled possessively when his captain's lips parted in order to accept the digits into his mouth. There was a shiver that erupted through his spine, and the King couldn't help but feel his cock twitch with neglect.

"Hurry…" Whispered out Artemis as he finally removed the fingers, currently coated in a slickened stickiness. Leonidus wasn't one to question, and so he smiled instead, lowering his head forward while his two wet fingers roamed to a lower part of Artemis' body. Slowly, he drew his teeth against Artemis' skin, making sure to bite hard into it as he began to push his two fingers into the other man. There was a panting reaction from his captain, and Leonidus felt his stomach churn again as he shoved the fingers deeper in.

The hissed tone was sharp, the only indication to Leonidus that he was being too rough with his friend. He smirked against the bruising flesh and allowed his tongue to lap over the damaged area. "You're deep, My King." Artemis panted out, and Leonidus felt his stomach tighten as his balls screamed to empty their contents. He felt himself begin to heat when he heard the other's pants for 'more.'

His captain raised his hips, as if trying to deepen the penetration. Leonidus pulled his fingers out of the warm body, pressing his hand against his friend's hip in order to keep him firmly against the ground. "Be patient. You'll receive me soon enough." He huskily breathed out, feeling the other man's hips buck up slightly. He quirked an eyebrow and saw a small defiance coming from the other. He smiled sickeningly, as if he had just found a new teasing method for his impatient friend. He shoved his fingers in, twisting them shallowly and then spreading them apart in order to better stretch the other man. A gasp escaped his captain's lips, and Leonidus smiled with intent, "My-my, why not use more of that voice?" He said with a grin, "Your actions are clear, but I think I would be prone to quicken my pace if you were to verbally entice me more." He sneered out, watching as his friend panted with frustration.

"I- What should I say?" The other asked, as if he were unsure. Leonidus saw a flash of something move through the other's eyes though, and there was a pause in his bliss that he seemed to take on a more somber tone. "Pl-Please give it to me…My King. Hard. I want it hard." He whispered out, and it was as if he were mimicking the words of an old ghost. Leonidus knew what the other was speaking of, and there was a moment of anger that spread through his body.

He pulled his fingers out and quickly grabbed onto his cock's tip. He watched as the other seemed to take notice, a small flash of life coming back to him. He gripped the stern muscles along his friend's pelvis and allowed for his cock to slip into Artemis' warm opening. He heard the other pant and groan, even try to wiggle away from the pressure.

He saw the look of worried bliss erupt over his captain's face though, and he paused within the other's body in order to calmly lean over the other. Taking his lips, he gently placed them onto Artemis' his breathing nearly faltering as he tried to keep himself from bucking further into the tenderly moist area. He was consumed in the other's unkempt smell, and he desperately licked the other into opening his mouth and allowing him access. Artemis groaned into the cave, Leonidus feeling the air hit the back of his throat with a little pain. He quickly felt a tongue slip along his teeth line, examining him from the inside. They held this position until Leonidus pulled away, thrusting himself deeper into the other.

"AH!" Artemis yelled out, as if he were completely consumed with pain. Leonidus watched the man's face though, seeing a small wave of pleasure push through his reddened face. His thoughts roamed over Artemis' dead wife though, and he leaned over again, making sure to pull back out of the other's tightening entrance in order to cause him less pain.

"My captain, there are things that pain me, both as a man and as a King. One is that I have my own wife, yet you are no longer bound to one. Another is that even now, with me so deep within you, your thoughts envelope her departed image. This makes me weak and wary of where I may truly lie within you. It makes me worried that you would so easily abandon your home, as well as my side, and choose your son over me. I would be a jealous creature, and contorted with effort, I would try so hard to deny everything I've come to understand about myself. Yet here, I think it pains me most is that I have you at last, yet my heart burns with worried frustration that you will leave me, and that your rejection will consume the better half of my Kingship, and make me rotten." Leonidus whispered, his breaths coming in pants as he tried to keep a slow pace with the other's shivering hips.

"My King…If you forbid me to leave, I would stay." The whispered tone was shuddering with lust, and Leonidus wondered if the words were spoken out of simplicity or reality.

"But I want you to stay because you choose so, not because I demand it." His voice was hard and he quickly leaned up in order to see the other's face. The man's eyes were glazed over with what Leonidus thought were tears. He refused to think of the other man crying in front of him though, and so reached a hand out in order to quickly skim away what he thought was sweat.

"I would stay within your sight, Leonidus, we grew as children into boys, and from boys into men. With this new series of events…I am sorry I mourn for my wife, and I am sorry that you must be the one who is burdened with such emotions. I know what love is though my King, and I believe that this should be as much of an act to myself in proving my true feelings for you." Artemis leaned up, his hand shakily coming up in order to caress Leonidus' face. "But for me, my wife is dead, as yours is still walking this Earth. I think I feel guilty-"

Leonidus shoved himself deeper, as if making sure Artemis would not be able to finish his speech. Instead, he watched as Artemis' head rolled back and a loud moan escaped his lips. Leaning forward, Leonidus took a chunk of the man's skin into his mouth, making sure to deeply suck on it so that it would leave a lasting mark on the other. His heart raced when he heard the grunting hitches of Artemis' voice, the man rolling his hips into Leonidus' body as the King forced his cock deeper and deeper.

The wet cave was becoming slick, and Leonidus could feel the other tightening around his cock as if to signify he were close to climax. Leonidus bucked deeply into his friend, feeling the sucking sensation grip his very core. He made sure to hold Artemis' hips violently close to the ground, the force enough to leave bruises. He smiled as he bite deeper into the other's neck, feeling the wave of dominant possession taking him over. He felt content with the idea of not only spilling his seed deep within his body, but also making sure to leave lasting marks to prove he had claimed Artemis as his own…He listened to the heavy breathing of the man below him, his hands gripping either sides of Leonidus' sides, making sure to dig his nails in deeply. He growled when he realized that they would also leave marks on his own body, but the thought made his cock twitch every more enthusiastically within Artemis' entrance. "Leonidus…My King…" Artemis whispered out, and Leonidus knew that his body was at a severe disadvantage, the man's whispered wanton pant causing him to spill within his tightening cave.

Leonidus gasped as he gave a few more shallow thrusts into the other, feeling the man cum onto his own stomach without having to even touch himself. Leonidus panted hard as he milked his head into his friend, giving a moment to glance at the lightly bleeding mark he had just left on his captain.

They both panted, Leonidus eventually slipping out of Artemis, keeping himself propped up on his knees, as if waiting for something. He watched as the other began to shift upwards, looking pained when he tried to sit on his own buttocks. He watched as Artemis squirmed for a second, as if he were in discomfort. "My Captain…I feel relieved-"

Artemis seemed to blush slightly as Leonidus pulled closer to him. "You have still neglected my previous thoughts about your standing with your wife. My King…I will not leave here, for I do not think I could truly ever part from you side now…" His eyes looked up, and Leonidus saw those brown orbs clouding over with a different kind of pain. "But now I am not only alone, but I must watch you and your family continue to grow around me, while I am to be left stunted." He began to stand up with a shakiness to himself, and Leonidus felt his hands tighten into fists.

"You regret this?" Leonidus said, his voice hollow.

"No My King, for I know that at my own dispense, you are happy. That should be enough for me." There was a hollowed tone to his words, and Leonidus listened as his friend moved to grab his belt and groin cloth. "I will always serve you, My King." He whispered out before he left the room.

Leonidus sat a few more minutes, feeling a shiver run along his spine. He thought he had been correct in thinking that his friend realized his feelings. Why was Artemis not able to see how much he felt for him…Why couldn't the man realize that he would give up all of Sparta to be with him until his death, where he would proudly stand and serve in the underworld if that was the final consequence.

* * *

The End.

Request completed.

Thank you so much again for your request. I hope that you enjoyed your short story, and that I'll be hearing from you soon. As for everyone else who may happen to chance over this piece of fanfiction, I hope that you also enjoyed the read.

Began: 3/09/13 3:02am

Finished: 3/11/13 8:05 pm

-If this was the path that we were meant to take, I don't think I want to be on it anymore.

-D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
